Becket & Mori
by VanessaMauricio
Summary: Raleigh y Mako estan enamorados el uno de la otra pero ninguno se atreve a confesarlo y apesar de que se conocen de muy poco tiempo, ambos sienten que su búsqueda ha finalizado. En el camino habra personas envidiosas y obstáculos. Que pasó despues de juntar sus frentes?
1. Chapter 1

**Hola, realmente me gustó muchísimo la película, usé los nombres de los personajes y añadí otros de relleno, espero les guste :)**

Al llegar a la base de Hong-Kong, Raleigh y Mako sabían lo que les esperaba, todos iban a estar ahí dispuestos a abrazarlos y felicitarlos por su excelente trabajo en equipo. No era para menos, pues habían sobrevivido y salvado a la tierra del fin del mundo. _Habían cancelado el apocalipsis._

Aún había tiempo para pensar en eso, ahora sólo querían estar un momento a solas. Separaron sus frentes y sonrieron, se abrazaron. No hablaron, no había de que conversar.

Ambos querían robarse un beso, pero ninguno se atrevió. Mako quedó esperanzada al ver que Raleigh se acercaba hacia ella, ambos cerraron los ojos. Mako podía sentir su respiración, su aliento cada vez más cerca, esperó. Esperó algo que no llegó...

Raleigh se alejó lentamente , Mako abrió lentamente los ojos,con un dejo de desepcion en ellos. Raleigh se dió cuenta y para romper ese incómodo silencio se aclaró la garganta, tomó valor para mirarla a los ojos.

-Lo hicimos bien , no?- dijo Raleigh rascandose la nuca.

-Ajá...- dijo Mako embozando una sonrisa, talvez no la había besado pero disfrutaba muchísimo de su compañia, de sus gestos y sus expresiones.

Durante el vuelo de regreso a la base de Hong Kong, se sentaron juntos, ocacionalmente hablaban de algo pero cási todo el viaje fueron sonrisas y miradas rápidas y llenas de emociones y sentimientos que no se atrevían a decir en voz alta.

Finalmente llegaron a la base de Hong Kong, y tal cómo se lo esperaban apenas llegaron una ola de gente se abalanzó sobre ellos, felicitandolos por su misión cumplida. Sin darse cuenta, poco a poco, se separaron. Raleigh terminó bebiendo en una mesa con Herc , Tendo y otros viejos y nuevos amigos.

-Lo que hicieron ustedes 2 fue impresionante- dijo Tendo.

-Si, su conexión era tan fuerte que aún estando el Jaeger por caerse a pedazos, pudieron completar la misión- admitió.

-Si, saben, no pude encontrar mejor copiloto, fue gracias a ella que quise terminar la misión, la quería sacar de ahí- confesó Raleigh poniendose muy rojo.

-Pero mira nada más- dijo Tendo- Becket enamorado?

-Cambiemos de tema- dijo Raleigh mientras lanzaba una rápida mirada a Mako.

Mako se encontraba sentada alegremente con unas amigas, quienes no paraban de decirle que era muy afortunada, que el joven Becket estaba muy interesado en ella y que se notaba a kilometros.

-Es obvio que está enamorado de tí- dijo Sue

- Son el uno para el otro- dijo Mei

Sus amigas le daban valor con esos compentarios, pero nunca falta el aguafiestas:

-Interesado? ja... porqué habría de interesarse en tí, el solo está jugando contigo, es obvio que no quiere nada serio- dijo Kata, una de las chicas que reían cada vez que Raleigh intentaba acercárcele a Mako.

Mako quría ir ahí y golpoerles bien duro en la cara, pero no lo hizo, esas palabras la habían herido, ella era muy insegura de sí misma.

-Tú sólo estás celosa- dijo Sue defendiendo a Mako.

-No, puede que tenga razón, compermiso- intervino Mako en voz baja mientras se alejaba.

Sue la tomó del brazo:

-Vamos Mako, sabes que ella tiene un caracter orrible, no te lo tomes enserio.

-Si no te molesta, me voy a dormir, estoy realmente cansada- dijo Mako educadamente mientras se alejaba entre la multitud dejando a su amiga preocupada.

Mako avanzó entre la multitud, talvez Kata tenía razón, talvez Raleigh sólo buscaba pasar el rato, realmente ella no sabía cómo fuese él con las demás chicas. Raleigh se percató de que Mako se alejaba hacia su habitación.

-Ahora vuelvo- dijo Raleigh mientras ponía su cerveza en la mesa.

Tendo y Herc se miraron con complicidad.

Raleigh alcanzó a Mako cuando ésta se encontraba cási frente a su puerta.

-Mako!

Ésta volteó y su corazón latió fuerte al verlo tan guapo, cada vez que lo veía sentía que algo se le iba a salir del pecho.

Mako subió los tres escalones que la separaban de la puerta y la abrió rápidamente.

Raleigh la imitó.

-Tan temprano te vas a dormir?

-Estoy muy cansada, joven Becket.

-Joven Becket?- dijo Raleigh muy confundido- Mako, somos amigos, puedes decirme Raleigh.

Mako asintió lentamente sin mirarlo a los ojos. Era tan perfecto, no quería que le hiciera daño, no quería sólo ser su pasatiempo. Quiza era por eso que no la había besado, talvez sólo la quería como a una amiga más.

-Buenas noches- dijo Mako mientras intentaba cerrar la puerta.

Raleigh puso el pie y lo impidió, en un movimiento rapido, le tomó la cara entre las manos y la besó.

* * *

**Dejen sus opiniones :) esperen pronto el siguiente cap. Gracias por leer :D**


	2. Chapter 2

No fue presisamente un beso suave y delicado. Raleigh presionó sus labios contra los de ella, despues del shock inicial, Mako tambien cerró los ojos y el beso pasó a ser correspondido. Un beso apasionado.

Raleigh empezó a acariciar las mejillas de Mako y después sus hombros. Mako senativa que algo ardía en su interior. Mako también puso sus manos en el pecha de Raleigh.

El muchacho recorrió con sus manos los brazos de Mako, hasta llegar a la cintura y desfajó las camiseta de la chica. Mako al ver lo que el quería lograr, paro por un momento y le hecho un marada traviesa.

En unos segundos Mako había sido más rápida y había despojado a Raleigh de su camiseta. Verlo así, con el pecho al descubierto siempre lograba atontarla. Raleigh estaba muy impresionado, aquella chica podía ser la mas dulce del mundo, pero cuando lo quería podía ser muy agresiva.

Se besaron aún más y con más desesperación, sus corazones latían muy rápido.

-Mako...no me atrevía a decirte que me gustas...me gustas mucho- dijo Raleigh entrecortada mente mientras le besaba el cuello.

-Raleigh, yo siento lo mismo- dijo ella con los ojos cerrados.

Apagaron la luz.

Lentamente el la fue empujando hacia la cama. Se quitaron los zapatos rápidamente. Los besos ahora se transformaron en algo dulce y suave. Era cómo flotar en el cielo.

Se recostaron en la cama, se abrazaron, ella se acurrucó en el pecho de Raleigh. Podía escuchar los latidos del corazón del chico rubio.

Poco a poco sus respiraciones se tranquilizaron y estabilizaron, ambos se amaban pero sabían que era demasiado pronto para llegar a tener relaciones.

Se quedaron así una buena cantidad de tiempo, hasta que Raleigh se quiso sentar para ponerse los zapatos.

-Mako, creo que es hora de que descances- dijo el tiernamente mientras le daba un beso en la frente.

Mako no lo pensó demasiado.

-no! No te vayasPor favor quédate...- dijo ella sentándose en la cama- no quiero dormir sola después de lo que viví hoy.- dijo en voz baja.

Raleigh se dio la vuelta y se sentó en la cama junto a ella, o quería dejarla sola y a decir verdad se moría de ganas de dormir una noche a su lado, pero...

-Mako, que dirán los demás?

- Raleigh, creo que realmente ya no me importa, estoy sola este mundo. Tu eres todo lo que me queda.

Raleigh al escuchar eso no pudo evitarlo, se quitó los zapatos y se acurrucó con ella.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola! muchas gracias a aquellos que siguen esta historia :)**

Ya había amanecido, Mako se había despertado hacia un buen tiempo, pero le era imposible apartarse de su lado, Raleigh y ella habían dormido abrazados, él apoyando su cabeza en el pecho de ella y ella apoyando su cabeza en la de el. La sabanas estaban todas revueltas, una cobija tirada en el suelo, al igual que las almohadas. Por alguna extraña razón Mako había despertado sin pantalones, nadamas ropa interior y camiseta. Raleigh estaba sin camisa.

_Duerme como niño_- Pensó Mako, ya que ella cuando dormía no hacía tanto desastre. Sonrió.

Cómo empezaba a pasar el rato y ella no quería despertarlo, aprovechó para acariciar su cabello, pasó sus dedos por el rubio cabello de Raleigh, era tan suave.

Raleigh abrió los ojos e inmediatamente se percató de lo que Mako hacía, le gustaba, así que fingió seguir dormido.

Desde donde estaba podía escuchar perfectamente el corazón de Mako, era un latido constante y le recordaba mucho a su mamá, cuando tenía una pesadilla e iba al cuanto de sus padres y se acurrucaba de esa misma manera en su madre.

Al recordar aquello Raleigh sonrió. Mako se dió cuenta, puso su cara a la altura de la de el.

-Tramposo- dijo ella en tono divertido.

-Ok, me descubriste, estaba despierto- admitió Raleigh algo rojo.

Mako sólo le sonrió.

-Crees que sepan que estoy aquí?- preguntó Raleigh no muy preocupado.

-Probablemente, ya son las 12, habrán notado tu ausencia- dijo Mako divertida.

-Y la tuya- concluyó Raleigh.

Después de otros 10 minutos, decidieron que tenían que ir a desayunar algo.

Mako se puso unos pantalones y Raleigh su camiseta. Se pusieron los zapatos y medio tendieron la cama ya que estaban aventándose constantemente las almohadas.

Mako abrió despacio la puerta, cómo para asegurarse de que no hubiera nadie al rededor. Le hizo a Raleigh una señal de que saliera. Despues salió ella y cerró la puerta tras de sí.

Cuando llegaron al comedor ya no había nadie más que un par de personas que platicaban. Mako y Raleigh se sentaron en una mesa y comieron.

-Bueno, creo que nadie se dió cuenta- dijo Mako antes de darle una mordida a su pedazo de pan.

-Sí- asintió Raleigh con la boca llena.

Mako sonrió, amaba esa actitud y comportamiento de el, era muy ''primitivo'' era adorable y muy protector.

Justo cuando iban a dejar sus bandejas vacías, pasó Tendo a paso apresurado, cuando pasó por su lado comentó:

-Que tal anoche chicos?- dijo Tendo a voz alta mientras les guiñaba el ojo.

Mako y Raleigh se lanzaron una mirada y se pusieron rojos.

**Espero que les haya gustado, dejen Reviews :D**


End file.
